Rod Remington
Rod Remington is a character on Glee. He is portrayed by Bill A. Jones. Biography Rod is a co-anchor with Andrea Carmichael on WOHN News 8 for Lima, Ohio. He also appears on the fictional news station with Sue Sylvester, who has a spot on the show called "Sue's Corner", where she voices her opinions. Season One Preggers Rod first appears in the episode Preggers as an anchor at the news station Sue works at. Later, in the Mash-Up episode, he flirts with her and asks her on a date. Sue accepts, putting her in the mood to make amends with her adversary, Will Schuester. Rod asks her to a Swingers dancing contest, so Sue takes dancing lessons from Will. One night, when Sue goes to show Rod her costume for the contest, she catches Rod cheating on her with Andrea, his co-anchor, who says she went with him last year to the contest. Sue refuses to go and storms off. Rod appears in other episodes involving Sue's Corner and the news station but doesn't have a big part until Sectionals. Sectionals In Sectionals, Rod is a judge for the show choir sectionals. He pronounces the Haverbrook School "Haverhurst", and also thinks the Jane Addams girls had it "going on" in all the right places (meaning their booty-shaking). Rod flirts with fellow judge, Candace Dystra, and is later seen asking for her email address. Grace Hitchens, the Jane Addams director, tries to tell Rod that they cheated, but he says they already made their decision, and McKinley wins in the end. Journey In Journey, he is once again a judge at Regionals. He voted Vocal Adrenaline 1st, Aural Intensity 2nd and New Directions 3rd. He is seen shaking Will's hand as he gave them a small trophy and he gave them a thumbs up. Season Two Furt In Season Two, much to the anger and humiliation of Sue, Rod announces his engagement to Andrea claiming that it will be an open marriage and that he proposed to her in a hot tub. Original Song In the episode Original Song, Rod serves as a judge at the 2011 Western Ohio Regional Championships alongside Sr. Mary Constance and Tammy Jean Albertson. He convinces the other judges that New Directions should win the competition because of their "fresh sound." A Night of Neglect In A Night of Neglect, Rod was the host and moderator of Smarty Pants, a televised academic decathlon competition. Season Three The Purple Piano Project He appears in The Purple Piano Project. It is unknown whether he'll return for Season Four. Relationships Sue Sylvester In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a "Swingers" contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Andrea Carmichael Rod took Andrea to the Swingers contest the year before Sue, getting second place. Sue catc hes Rod and Andrea making out at the news station late one night. He marries Andrea in Season Two episode Furt. Candace Dystra Rod is a judge alongside Miss Ohio 5th runner-up, Candace Dystra. He tells stories of when he saw a guy get stabbed at a Rolling Stones concert and she is turned on by Rod's charm. He is later seen asking for her email address. Wife He had a wife, who passed away drowning. He now has the condo to himself. She even understood his tiger tattoo. In Journey, Remington says that in the seventies he and Freddie Mercury partied together, stressing the double-entendre "hard". Confirming his meaning, he follows up by saying that people weren't so occupied with labels back then. Trivia *Rod has been seen judging at three of the Competition events and may have even judged in Special Education. This makes him the only recurring judge. *In Sectionals he is described as "Ohio broadcasting legend" but in Original Song he is simply described as "Gadabout". *Has a tiger tattoo. *Claims to have witnessed the murder at the Altamont Festival in 1969. (Sectionals) *Claims to have partied with Freddie Mercury in the 70s. (Journey to Regionals) *Appears to enjoy dance as a hobby, as stated in Mash-Up. *In Original Song, he states that his hairdresser is gay, and is married to a man who is also a hairdresser. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Judges